


A Christmas to Remember

by sophia_m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Christmas, Christmas in the Bunker, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and schmoop, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: So I took the prompt "It's Cas' first Christmas and Dean's pulling out all the stops" and kinda just ran with it so I’m sorry it’s not what you expected or wanted and I know it’s not the best work but I hope you still like it.





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicgirlsara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgirlsara/gifts).



“Hey Dean, I think there’s a case in the next town over so I’m going to - what are you doing?” Sam pauses in the doorway to Dean’s bedroom with a grin.

Dean’s sitting on his bed, tinsel and glitter in his hair with plastic bags full of things thrown around the room. A large wrapped pine tree leaning in the corner by the door, almost just touching the ceiling. Digging through one of the bags, he suddenly groans and pushes it to the side.

After a minute of watching and listening to his brother mutter, “I know it’s here somewhere, I know I bought it,” Sam clears his throat which makes Dean look up.

“What?” Dean asks.

“What are you doing?” Sam repeats, still grinning.

“I’m looking for the candles I bought. I’m going to decorate the bunker for Christmas this year.” Dean replies before he grabs another bag and begins rummaging through it. “What type of hunt is it?”

“I wonder why.” Sam comments under his breath before running a hand through his hair and replies, “It’s just a classic ghost haunting; I already know who the ghost is and where the bones are. ‘I'll be back by midnight tomorrow. Do you want me to pick up anything for your Christmas decorating?”

Dean doesn’t pause in his search for the candles but does look back up. “I don’t think so but if I do think of anything I’ll call you. And if you need my help, call me.” He reaches over and grabs the keys from his bedside table, tossing them to Sam.

“Alright well I’m heading out now; it’s almost midnight and I wanna get there before the sun’s up. Cas is in the library, I think he said he’s doing some research.” Sam tells Dean as he catches the keys but Dean is already looking back down. “And please don’t put lit candles on the tree, Dean.” He adds over his shoulder while walking back to his room to grab his bag.

On his way outside, he quickly stops by the library where Castiel is doing his own research. “I’m going out now Cas, Dean’s in his room but I wouldn’t bother him. I told him that you were staying here but he seemed pretty busy and stressed so I don’t think he’ll be bothering you.”

Cas nods, continuing to quickly flip through a large textbook. “Of course Sam. I will not bother Dean. Stay safe.”

Thanking Castiel, Sam heads on out to the car with a smile to himself and as he hits the main road, Sam can’t help but laugh at his brother.

***

Telling himself that the candles will turn up later, Dean gives up on looking for them and instead turns to gathering the decorations and other items he purchased and organizing them into categories: for the Christmas tree, for the library, for the bedrooms etc.

Setting the decorations for the tree by the tree itself, Dean starts with decorating his room. Taping a string of lights around his ceiling, he also hangs a couple of snowflake baubles from the ceiling before wrapping some tinsel around his desk and shelf. Gathering the decorations for Sam’s room, he quietly leaves his room hoping not to grab Cas’ attention.

He repeats his actions in Sam’s room only changing his white lights to some multiple coloured changing ones while also sprinkling some white and gold glitter over the bed and carpet to be a bit of dick. He also hangs up a small wreath on the outside of the door before placing a small snowman figurine on his bedside table and tossing a pillow with a pair of skates on them onto his bed.

He stops back by his room to grab a wreath to hang on his door before grabbing the bag of food he bought and another wreath along with the library decorations. Hanging this one on the kitchen’s door, he closed it behind him, setting the bag of food on the counter.

Eggs, milk, flour, baking soda, chocolate chips, sugar, orange, ginger, marshmallow, peanut butter, candy canes, caramel, whipped cream.

Dean goes through them, sorting them first into the recipes he searched online before just deciding to put them in the cupboard. He starts to leave the kitchen until he remembers that the milk needs to go in the fridge and quickly backtracks to replace it while also to grab a candy cane.

On his way to the library, he turns his phone on to play some Christmas music, tapping his finger against his thigh in beat to the music while popping the candy cane into his mouth. Sliding into the library, he sets the bag and his phone on the closest table to him.

“Dean?”

He looks up at his name, surprised to see Cas in front of him. “What are you doing here? I thought Sam said you were going with him.”

“He said that he told you that I was staying here.” Castiel frowns, straightening up with a nervous glance to the bag on the table. “Would you like me to leave so you can finish your work? I can continue my research in the kitchen.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean shrugs. “Yeah, if that’s alright. Just until the morning.”

“Of course.” Cas nods while collecting his notebooks and textbook. “I will leave you to your work.”

Dean nods, smiling gently at Cas while he walks past him. He waits until he can no longer hear Cas’ footfalls on the floor to start taking out the decorations onto the table. Beginning with the tree skirts, he moves around the table to make enough space for the tree and he bought before placing the red skirt down and setting the stand on it.

Dean spends the night decorating the library, stringing up white lights, tinsels and garland on every bookshelf, the edge of each table and over the back of every chair present. He also scatters a few candy canes on the tables, resting a few on the sleeves, between the books. Taping two individual stockings, the first depicting a moose wearing a Santa hat, which makes Dean laugh almost as hard as it did when he first saw it at the store, and the second with an angel above a farm by a star which just makes him smile to himself again.

He starts to put a few of the stocking stuffings he bought because changing his mind and deciding to keep them in his bag until Christmas Eve. Moving onto the baubles he has, he balances precariously on a chair and table to string them up from the ceiling. By the time he’s finished decorating the library, there’s tinsel, glitter and pieces of garland in his hair and he can feel them falling into his eyes. Taking a step back to overlook the decor, he turns the overhead lights off and plugs in the Christmas lights to check that they work. They all turn on, embracing the library with a warm white glow while twinkling along to the beat of Christmas classics. Smiling to himself, Dean turns the lights off and flicks the main ones back on.

On his way back to his room to grab the tree and its decorations, Dean pauses by the kitchen. Pressing his ear against the closed door, he can hear Castiel mumbling something to himself. Sighing in relief, he quietly enters his room and grabs what he needs. Making his way back to the library, he tries to stay as quiet as possible, pausing every few steps to make sure the rustling of tree’s branches against the floor or the ornaments knocking against each other in the bags doesn’t arouse Cas’ attention.

The tree’s taller than Dean and getting it up without having tumbled to the floor proves to be bigger of a challenge than Dean would have thought. Twice, it almost fell onto a table until he managed to get it into the stand. Smoothing the skirt out, He grabs a chair, pulling it up to the tree.

Holding the large star, he leans up on his feet in an attempt to place it on to the top branch. He’s about to get it on when Cas’ voice startles him out of focus.

“Dean? What are you doing?” Stumbling backwards off the chair, he lands on his back, the star bouncing off his stomach and onto the floor as the chair falls onto him. Cas quickly pulls the chair off of him and grabs the star from the floor, holding it out to Dean as the hunter stands to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. “What is this?”

“It’s a Christmas tree topper Cas. And what are you doing here?”

“It’s morning and I needed to find another book. So is it that the Christmas tree?” Cas points to the tree behind him. When Dean nods, climbing back onto the tree, he asks, “I thought you and Sam don’t celebrate Christmas?”

“We usually don’t,” Dean replies, trying to not to sound too angry. “But I thought that perhaps this year, with the three of us finally being together without any threats, maybe we could start celebrating again. And you’ve never had a Christmas before.”

“So you’re celebrating for me?” Cas tilts his head to the side watching as Dean manages to get the star onto the tree. Dean nods without looking over at Cas, instead, he only asks for the lights that are inside the blue bag.

Cas doesn’t ask any more questions as he gives Dean the lights, instead, he just stands by a table and watches Dean wrap the lights around the tree. He does look around the room, however, his eyes resting on the stockings. Crossing the room to get a closer look at them, he gently takes hold of the angel one with a frown.

“Oh, that was just a joke you know,” Dean mumbles awkwardly, worried that Cas will take offence. “I can get you a new one if you would like.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind it. Is that supposed to be Sam?” Cas points to the moose with a small smile at Dean over his shoulder. Laughing, Dean nods and steps down from the tree. “There are only two, where is yours?”

“I didn’t get myself a stocking.” Dean shrugs as he grabs a box of golden stars and holds them out to Cas. “Christmas is only 2 days away so I thought I could make this a surprise for you but now that you know what I’m doing, want to help me?”

“How am I supposed to place these?”

“Just kind of space them out a little bit and put them all around the tree so they’re not focused on just one part. You can also go through the other ones I got; there should be a few snowflake and baubles. I think I even got some glass ones that look like snowmen and Santas.”

Cas nods and carefully begins hanging up the ornaments alongside Dean. By the time they’ve finished, the bags are empty of decorations and the tree looks like something out of a magazine. White lights and sparkling golden ribbons with silver and golden ornaments. Dean, proud of the work he and as did, claps the angel on his back with a grin. “Not bad for your first time.”

Cas only nods without a word before taking a seat at one of the tables with an open notebook. Gathering the now empty plastic bags and boxes in his arms, Dean goes to the kitchen. Emptying the plastics into the garbage, he knows Sam will get upset at him for later but he just loses the door and tells himself he’ll deal with that when it comes too.

Grabbing a beer and a box of pizza, he sits at the table and props his feet onto the surface of the table while taking his phone out. Its rings twice before it’s picked up and he’s greeted with an exasperated voice.

“What can I help you with, Dean?” Bobby asks, sounding out of breath as a gun goes off.

“Are you busy right now?” Dean asks, getting worried.

“A little bit but it’s nothing I can’t handle. What do you need?” Dean rambles on about needing advice on how to celebrate Christmas with an angel when it's their first and what sort of things he should do which only makes Bobby groan. “Bake some damn cookies, Decorate a Christmas tree. Hang mistletoe. I don’t know Dean. Your father was never one to celebrate it with you guys and as you got older it stopped being important for you.”

At the mention of mistletoe, Dean blushes brightly and stammers that he already put a tree up and he was planning to bake cookies but every family does that and he wanted to do something different and bigger.

“You just said yourself that it’s Cas’ first Christmas, he probably doesn't have any expectations. Why aren’t you asking Sam these questions?”

“He’s out on a hunt, didn’t need me or Cas so we stayed behind.”

“If Cas is with you just ask what he wants to do.” The sound of a crash and yelling in the background makes Bobby curse. “Listen, kid, anything you do will be enough for Cas. Don’t worry.” He says before hanging up.

Finishing his beer, he dials a second number. “Hey Jody,” Dean says when the call is picked up.

“Merry Christmas Eve eve, Dean. Jody went out to get some Christmas gifts, I saw her shopping list but she should be back in a couple of minutes. What’s up?”

“Oh hey, Claire. I need to know what type of cookies are Christmas cookies.” Dean says and he can hear Claire laugh on the other end. “What?”

“First of all, any cookie can be had for Christmas. Ginger, sugar, chocolate chip, peanut butter whatever. Second of all, why do you need to know? You don’t bake.” Claire states matter-of-factly, however, a grin is apparent in her voice. “Unless of course, you’re trying to impress someone in which case just buy them from a bakery and say you made them. He won’t know-”

The sound of a door opening makes Claire pull away from the phone, cutting off her sentence. After a moment, Claire’s voice comes back through the phone. “Jody’s back. Want me to put her on?”

Before Dean can answer, Claire has handed the phone to Jody and is whispering something to her. “Hey, Dean, good hearing from you. If you want I’ll give you the recipe for my chocolate chip cookies and gingers ones. I haven’t gotten any complaints about them before.” Dean replies that would be good before asking what else he could do for Christmas. “Just stick to the classics Dean, Cas has never celebrated Christmas with people before, decorate the bunker, make a big dinner, watch some Christmas movies.”

“I never mentioned Cas, why have both you referred to him?” Dean asks as he takes a slice of pizza. He hears Claire laugh loudly in the background and Jody try to hold back a laugh. “Whatever. Is that what you guys are doing this year, decorate, dinner and movies?”

When Jody doesn’t reply, he asks again. “We were actually planning to go and surprise you guys.” She finally confesses after a few moments. “We were going to surprise you tomorrow morning. I was actually planning on leaving in a few hours and spending the night at a hotel but if you three are planning on something…” She trails off.

“We’re not planning anything special. If you guys are coming down that’s more than fine. I’m sure Sam will be happy to see you guys.”

Jody sighs in relief, asking Dean not to tell Cas or Sam that they’re coming or to worry about getting them gifts. Dean tells her he’s got it, they’ll have no idea and to just email him the recipes when she’s got a minute. Laughing, Jody suggests that maybe she could just make them when she arrives before saying bye and hanging up.

The rest of the day goes by without any incidents, Cas stays in the library while Dean remains in his bedroom, looking up different Christmas traditions on his laptop. Around midday, he receives a notification of an email from Jody. Reading the email he texts Sam, asking for him to pick up some small gifts that Dean says he forgot to mail out to Jody and some extra candles as he’s been unable to find the other ones. Sam texts back saying he’s already heading back and will stop the store before leaving town. He sends a second text asking about the decorations and Cas that ends with a winky face. Rolling his eyes, Dean doesn't reply and instead open a new window to find some Christmas movies. While writing down a list of movies, Dean still feels like he’s not doing enough for Cas’ first Christmas and decides to give Claire another call.

“Mistletoe,” Is the first thing she says when she picks up. “It would not only be funny if the two of you were caught under it but it would also give you a chance to tell him how you feel about him.”

Feeling his face burn up, Dean stammers, “What are you talking about?”

“Dean, you’re an idiot,” Claire says and Dean can just hear her rolling her eyes. “It’s so obvious that you have feelings for the other idiot. Make that his Christmas gift, tell him how you feel.”

“Shut up.” Dean finally manages to say, making Claire laugh.

“You’re not denying it though, are you?” Claire comments, still laughing. “Listen when we get there the day after tomorrow and there’s not any mistletoe up, I’ll put it up myself. I got Jody to buy some today in fact.”

“Fine, I’ll tell him tonight.”

“No, you’re telling him on the 25 when I’m there and Jody and Sam are with us. Otherwise, how will I know if you’re telling the truth? Listen I have to go, I need to start making your Christmas cards. Call me make if you want tomorrow and we can over the details of this plan.” Claire is still laughing as Dean hangs up, running a hand through his hair.

He knows Claire is right; that he has feelings for Cas and that probably everyone can tell, except the angel himself. He’s faced down vampires, demons, werewolves, ghosts, wendigos, any monster or creature you can imagine, hell he has faced Lucifer himself, but telling the one he likes that he likes them just absolutely terrifies Dean.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he hears Cas call out his name. Closing his laptop, he sets it to the side and climbs out of bed. Heading to the library, he finds Cas searching through one of the shelves, turning when he senses Dean. “Do you know where the novel I was reading last week is, the one about penguins?”

Dean smiles up at Cas, before shrugging, “I have no idea which book you’re talking about. I don’t remember you even reading anything about penguins” Cas nods, muttering ‘oh’ underneath his breath and turns his back to Dean who adds, “Hey, Cas. I wanna ask you something, can you look back over at me?”

Cas looks over at Dean with a confused look on his face. “Is something wrong Dean? Did I bother you?”

“No, not all. It’s just that I know you don’t have a lot of experiences of what people do in the winters so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe make a snowman or have a snowball fight? We had a surprising amount of snow last night and I think there’s enough to be able to have some fun.”

“I would like that. Sam mentioned that while he was younger he used to have some snowball fights and that he found them rather fun. I have also seen snowman before but I have never made one.” Cas replies.

“Alright, meet me outside in ten minutes,” Dean says before he runs off in search of some carrot and hats and scarves.

He’s just started on the first and bottom ball of snow when Cas exits the bunker. Sitting back, Dean smiles warmly up at him and waves him over. He briefly explains what they need to do before getting Cas to begin working on the second ball. They finish their first snowman within a few minutes and despite its slightly lopsided figure, Dean is mighty proud of it and is quick to tell Cas to begin making his own while he too turns to the side to make a third.  
Showing Cas how to make a snowball, Dean throws the first one when Cas has his back turned, making his own. After a moment, Cas gets into it and is quick to throw two back. Diving behind a tree, Dean throws another back.

They continue the fight until it’s beginning to get dark and Dean is frozen to the bone, his clothes soaked. At one point he swapped his hat for the one they placed on one of the snowmen. As they heading back to the bunker, a pair of headlights momentarily blind them. He hears the familiar sound of his baby’s horn being leaned on and after another moment, the lights disappearing and Sam is stepping out of the car.

He looks over the soaked angel and his brother with a smile and a raise of his eyebrow in Dean’s direction who turns red and it has nothing to do with the cold. Tossing the keys to Dean, Sam grabs some bags from the bags seat and holds two out to Dean. “The gifts that you required.” He says as an explanation before heading instead.

“Who are the gifts for?’ Cas asks.

“You and Sam,” Dean says, not necessarily a lie. “So not peeking.”

When they get back inside, Cas goes off to his room saying that he needs to change while Dean goes to his room to do the same. He tosses the bags into his room until tomorrow and dropping onto his bed in a pair of clean sweatpants and sweater, Dean begins working on his Christmas cards. He works on them until Sam shouts that he’s made dinner. A quick chicken and pasta dinner with some apple pie that Dean swears is the best he’s ever had.

After dinner, Dean retreats to his room, telling Cas and Sam that he’s working on a secret. He spends the rest of the night wrapping up the gifts and dividing them into four separate bags based off who’s getting them. He ends falling asleep, exhausted from the day’s event, face first in a sweater he got for Claire.

***

In the morning, Christmas morning, Dean finishes the last few gifts he wasn’t able to get to before falling asleep. Then grabbing the bag of presents, he quietly heads to the library. He’s surprised to find Sam there as well, setting wrapped gifts of his own down under the tree.

“Merry Christmas Dean.” Sam smiles at his brother, crossing the room to pull him into a hug. Hugging him back, Dean greets him with the same. “What’d you get me?”

“Coal.” Dean grins up at Sam as he places his larger gifts on the skirt before moving to the stockings, where a third had been hung up, a squirrel holding a bell printed on it, and has already been filled. “Is that mine?”

Shrugging, Sam tosses him a small box. “Maybe. The box is for Cas. Can you put it in his stocking for me? Thanks.” He adds when Dean does so. “Cas said he had to go get one last item but he’ll back within the next like 20 minutes. Do we want to have breakfast before or after opening the gifts?”

As Dean replies that maybe it’d be better to have breakfast after they open gifts, Sam nods in agreement, saying that he’ll make some hot chocolate for the gift opening however before he leaves the library. Dean finishes putting his gifts down, including those for Jody and Claire, and filling Cas and Sam’s stockings while also adding two extra ones. Setting a couple of candles on the table closest to the tree, he carefully lights them and taking a step back, Dean smiles at the homely sight that’s in front of him before his phone buzzes in his pocket. Picking up the call, he hears Jody sing “Merry Christmas” into his ear.

“Merry Christmas Jody. And Claire.” He waits until he hears Claire reply back before asking, “Are you guys on your way up already?”

“We’re here- Claire don’t you break that,” Jody says and Dean can faintly hear Claire say that she won’t. “Can you come let us in?”

Dean says he’s on his way to the door before hanging up. He’s careful to make sure that he doesn't alert Sam on his way down, as he unlocks and opens the door, he met with an armful of Claire throwing herself into a hug. As they pull away, she grins smugly at him and comments, “Nice snowmen.” while pointing at the small family of snowmen.

Blushing brightly, Dean rubs the back of his neck and invites them in. He leads them quietly back to the library, practically keeping a hand over Claire's mouth the entire time. Before closing the door to the library, Dean shouts to Sam to not bother him or come to the library anymore. Sam shouts back that that’s fine. When Dean turns back to Jody and Claire he’s surprised to see Jody setting gifts down.

“You know that you didn’t need to buy anything for us.” Dean says, “You guys just being here is enough of a gift.”

“That’s really sweet Dean, but being sweet to us isn’t going to make me forget that there’s no mistletoe on any doorways.” Claire begins with a grin before reaching into her bag and pulling out a large plastic bag full of mistletoe. “So when can I hang it up?”

Grabbing the back from her, Dean rolls her eyes as she jumps back from him, laughing, “Fine, you can hang it up later. Stay here just for a few more minutes, Sam’s making hot chocolate and Cas is somewhere. Okay.”

Jody nods, telling him that’s fine before giving him a quick hug and holding out a Tupperware container full of cookies, “As promised.” She sets them down on the table.

Calling Jody an angel, Dean quickly leaves the library, closing the door behind him. He heads to the kitchen, knocking on the door and poking his head in. Sam is by the counter, pouring out the hot chocolate while Cas is hovering by the table, holding a package of candy canes.

“That’s the last thing you need to get?” Dean asks, giving Cas a small pat on his shoulder.

Cas looks up at Dean, nodding, “Yes, I heard candy canes are an important part of Christmas. Sam also told me that you liked them.”

“Hey Sam, think you get five mugs instead of three?” Dean looks over at Sam, keeping his hand on Cas’ shoulder. When Sam raises an eyebrow at him, he only asks again. “Just do it, Sam. For me? And thanks for the candy canes, Cas” He adds as he pops into his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Sam pours two extra mugs and sets them onto tray along with the other three. Stepping forward, Dean takes the tray and gives Sam a small nudge towards the door.

“Ready for the gifts?” Dean looks over at Cas who nods again, a small smile on his face. “Great, Sam wanna get a go-on.”

Dean follows Sam with a large smile on his face, tightly gripping the tray as he waits for what’s coming. When Sam opens the door, Dean is waiting for him to shout in surprise but nothing happens. Setting the tray on the table, Dean sees the bag of mistletoe resting on a chair, opened and instantly begins thinking the worst until he hears someone sniffling between two bookshelves. Neither Cas nor Sam seems to hear it however as Cas puts the bowl beside the tray and container of cookies while Sam grabs one of the packages off the floor, frowning down at the gift tag.

“From Claire?” Sam looks up at Dean, his frown turning into a smile. “They sent us gifts, why didn’t you tell me?”

Before Dean can think up a response, Claire is jumping out with a shout of Merry Christmas. Startled, Sam dropped the package before he bursts out laughing and lunges across the room, pulling her into a tight hug. Jody emerges from between the bookshelves a few moments later and joins in the hug.

Dean looks over at Cas and is worried when he sees the angel looking worried. “Are you alright?”

Looking over at Dean, Cas replies, “Of course Dean. This was a very thoughtful gift on your behalf. We haven’t seen Claire in a while.”

As Cas says that, Claire is pulling herself away from Sam and is waving Cas over. When he approaches her, Claire is quick to hug him, wishing him a quiet merry Christmas. Dean watches the four of them for a moment, smiling when sees them tearing up before he injects, “Guys come on, the hot chocolate is going to get cold. And I want to open up some gifts.”

As Dean begins handing out the hot chocolates, he also points to the container of cookies, giving Jody thanks for them again. Picking up the gift he dropped, Sam quickly tears off the paper, smiling happily at what there’s in his hands. A leather bound journal with the word ‘Sam’ written on the spine. Claire looks up at Dean and says that there’s one for him as well.

As Sam is turning to set it on the table, he sees the extra 2 stockings and looks up at Dean with an accusatory glare. “Did you know they were coming?”

“I only learned yesterday,” Dean admits, before setting his hot chocolate down and getting up to grab another gift.

Cas follows him to the tree and is picking up a gift that has 'Dean' written on the wrapping paper when Claire shouts out Dean’s name. The both of them straighten up, each holding a gift for the other person and look at her. She pointing at something over their heads with a large smile on her face. Instantly, Dean knows what’s up. Taking a deep breath, he glances above their heads where on the Christmas tree a bundle of mistletoe is resting on branches.

“Mistletoe,” Cas says, reaching out to touch it gently.

“Aren’t you supposed to kiss when you get caught under mistletoe together?” Claire asks loudly before hiding her smile behind her mug of chocolate as Jody rolls her eyes. Sam nods, agree just as loudly with her.

“I believe she’s correct Dean. It is Christmas tradition to kiss who you are under the plant with and the two of u are under one.” Cas innocently looks back over at Dean.

Breathing deeply, Dean leans forward and presses his lips against Cas, ignoring the loud whoops from Claire and Sam in favour of realizing that Cas has grabbed the front of his sweater with one hand, pulling him ever so closer. When they pull away, Dean is surprised to find himself short of breath and that Cas’ cheeks have turned faint red

“I think I rather enjoyed that,” Cas says as Dean walks back to the table dumbstruck. “I would rather like to do that again. Would you, Dean?”

Claire mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “you owe me” before she gets up to go to her stocking, shouting her thanks when she begins pulling out the sweets that Dean that put.

Jody and Sam suddenly appear very interest in the bowl of candy canes while Dean looks over at Cas who’s standing a few feet away from the table, tightly holding onto his gift. “Unless that wasn’t enjoyable for you Dean in which-”

Dean is quick to pull Cas back into a kiss, his hands going to his hair. He pulls away after a brief moment, grinning at Cas with a small shake of his head. Dean can feel his face burning as he hears Claire, Sam and Jody say in union that this is a Christmas miracle before he gives Cas another a quick kiss. “Merry Christmas Cas.”


End file.
